


[女A男O] Ambassador

by CH_skywalker



Category: Nazi - Fandom, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: 一切如题
Relationships: OFC/Ribbentrop
Kudos: 10





	[女A男O] Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_BrA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_BrA/gifts).



> 秘书姐姐真的存在，但是名字不知道T T

驻英大使里宾特洛甫有一位情妇，这是大家都心照不宣的事实。他拿着妻子的钱为她安置了一套住宅，周边领居都乖乖闭嘴，不会四处传播“谣言”送进安娜的耳朵里。大使本人常来看望，那位女士便扎着丝质头巾踩了一双拖鞋送到门口，他们从不会一起出门。

星期日早晨，里宾特洛甫破例了。

路边停了一辆奔驰轿车，银色徽记和站在车边的副官那双黑色军靴一样闪亮。涂了红色唇脂的女人换了双高跟鞋走出来，捏着手包。她的着装却出奇端庄，没有采用人们常说的“美国暴发户”那暴露的式样，而是一套熨烫整齐的、英国贵族小姐们常穿的款式——后颈多出的布料恰好盖上omega腺体存在的那块肌肤，下裙裹过膝盖几乎到了脚踝，却与那张妩媚的脸奇迹般地契合。

她打开车门钻了进去。

当然，大使颇有绅士风度地伸出他只握笔和酒杯的手，虚扶她一下。她则向着车上的视镜望去，确认副官没心情关心长官的私事，他们本该如此，只是此刻坐在她身边这只骄傲的孔雀怎么说都是御下不严的。女孩的下一个步骤是侧过头，她敏锐地察觉到异常：“您今天胆子真大。”

她大胆地把手伸到长官被薄围巾盖住的后颈，轻轻抚过，又按了一下。里宾特洛甫对此简直无法抵抗，身体绝不按照他的意志行事。他的眼眶和脸颊一起红起来，大约是被逼得没有办法才出此下策，颤了的声音勉力维持了平稳：“最近时兴信息素抑制贴，您要不要也来一贴？”她冲他眨眨眼，做了个嘘声的手势，把被体温烘热了的手掌抽出。她嗅到一剂掩盖不住的玫瑰香气，馥郁芬芳，混了酒的醉人味道。而那beta副官对此一无所知，他闻不到任何味道。

大使身上常沾染两种气味，据他本人称，是alpha为掩盖气味用的香水，只是味道特殊，市面上不多见罢了。安娜夫人在时是铃兰清浅，而在见这位小姐后总是用了东方乌木的。

乌木峻烈的辛香开始弥漫。他们至少得捱到目的地。里宾特洛甫在半路上就止不住颤抖，潮热包裹了他，他急需安抚。她不得不哄得金主睡一觉，睡一觉会好得多。

“去哈罗德。”女孩对着副官轻声吩咐，她决定和这位金主来点更刺激的，“大使答应我会带我去买条新的晚宴裙。”她说完转头望望枕在她大腿上的里宾特洛甫，微笑着抚摸对方的额头。

里宾特洛甫算是发了很大脾气，他气得发抖，右手攥住那条饱受折磨的手帕揉乱了又展开。但是本能让他无法违背对方的命令，那信息素令他平静许多，他只能稳住双腿迈开步向前走，直到她停下来转入某家店铺。他们在成衣店铺里待了许久，直到女孩终于挑选出适合大使身材的大衣，冲着他比划几下扬起下巴示意他去更衣室。里宾特洛甫已经需要掐住手心才能勉强维持清醒，方才女孩在车上替他换上的气味阻隔贴发挥功效，阻绝了他的信息素，却不能让从身体里散发出来的热度消散。

一进更衣间，他就差些软在那张搁置衣物的沙发上。女郎及时扶住他的腰，紧接着抽出她金主的腰上系着的那根皮带，动作轻巧，放在身旁。大使的裤子被解开了，露出半截肤色苍白的大腿。里宾特洛甫穿了条漂亮的女式蕾丝内裤，而他的情妇已经对此见怪不怪。她剪短了指甲的食指和中指拨开了裆部已经被浸湿的布料，空闲出来的左手则捂住了大使的嘴。

大使的身体里又软又热，但她不准备就此进入。她用手指耐心地拨弄着对方粉红色的，微微肿起来的花蒂，换来一声又一声哽在喉咙中的低微呻吟，像还未断奶的小猫。里宾特洛甫的手早已无助地抓住她左手的手臂，指甲在她光滑的皮肤上抓挠。他的甬道口收缩着涌出更多用于润滑的液体，被情欲逼疯了的他松开了情妇的手迫不及待地把自己的手指并起来捅进去。情妇依旧不紧不慢地揉弄着反复着，仿佛自己只在玩弄一个街巷里翘起屁股求操的妓子。

“有时候我都怀疑起了自己存在的目的…”她把里宾特洛甫扯起来，用艳红的嘴唇贴上对方的腺体轻轻啃咬，得到回应后满意地凑到对方耳边轻声说道，“以您的技术，想必有不少人愿意花上几千马克买上一晚。为什么不这么做呢？”她已经用掀起的裙子下完全勃起的阴茎上端顶住了对方的穴口，“难道是怕夫人发现吗？”

她毫不留情地进到了最深，等待大使自行适应。这一小段时间便用来留给她表白心迹。女孩用带着浓重南部口音的德语向情人絮语：”多有意思……您在房间里接待客人，夫人就在楼下主持无聊的宴会，您的味道如果没有阻隔贴就会飘出去，别人会担心是哪个不长眼的家伙喝多了酒，而绝不会想到是驻英大使在用自己的下面那张嘴招待别人。”她为里宾特洛甫的恼怒低声娇笑起来，像听到了什么极端好笑的笑话一样，但身下的动作却没有因此停下。大使只得咬住自己的西装衣袖，断断续续地喘气。

他下面那张嘴紧而热地吸吮着情妇的阴茎，只可惜那条紧绷在腿间的内裤让他无法把腿撑得更开些。他在恍惚间听到试衣间外的声响，而他的情妇停顿下来强迫大使作答。他就这么坐在对方的腿上——任由发情期的热潮席卷过全身，含糊不清地说道：“我…我们还在试。请您等一会。” 要维持声音的平稳并不容易，更何况女孩甚至没有停下来，他说的每一个单词都快被顶得支离破碎了。

“您说该怎么办呢？”他们终于结束的时候，里宾特洛甫恍惚间听到女孩对他说。“我们在里面待了太久时间，您无法确保副官先生不把这件事情同安娜说一说。”

女孩冲着他微笑，烈焰一般的嘴唇下是闪光的牙齿，看起来像童话书里的妖精。

他们离开的时候里宾特洛甫仍然坚持着买下了那件他并不喜欢的大衣，使用过度的穴口红肿着，让他走路时不得不夹紧了免得里面的精液滑到腿上。混乱的思绪让他什么也说不出口，同样的，他也没有意识到自己圈养的并非金丝雀，而是一条假作乖顺的毒蛇。


End file.
